You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Faith Levy's husband is her whole world until she meets his best friend, one day their desires for each other can no longer be ignored. Will Faith give into temptation or stay true to her vows? ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**A/N: Sadly I own no one in this story except for Faith, Jim Fullington (The Sandman) and Scott Levy (Raven) belong to themselves and their respective wrestling companies. The song is sadly not mine either, it belongs to Toby Keith and I thank him for singing such a beautiful song. This quick one-shot came to me while listening to "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith, if someone has never heard the song before I highly recommend listening to it because it is truly a very beautiful song. Anyway, enough of my ramblings and on to the story! Please review and let me know what you think! **

"Jim we really shouldn't be doing this." Faith whispered breathlessly as her husband's best friend kissed the sensitive spot of her neck. "If Scotty ever finds out..."

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

"He'll never find out Faith, just give me this time with you...that's all I ask." Jim said, his voice husky with need and as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she got lost in the fire of desire that flamed out of control.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

"Jim I...oh god." Faith moaned, arching against his body that had her pinned to the bed as he ran his tongue along the curve of her neck. "This is so wrong." She muttered even though she felt every bit of control and resistance she had slowly slipping away when his hand found its way to her right breast and began massaging it through the cotton material of her t-shirt.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"If you know it's so wrong why do you respond to me the way you do?" He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver over her entire body. There was no mistaking the confident tone in his voice, he knew exactly where he had her and he was enjoying _every_ minute of it.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

He was right and Faith knew it which pissed her off to no end but she was in no condition to argue with him. "Because even though I know it's wrong...god help, I want you so damn bad!"

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

Jim's chuckle in her ear sounded more like a growl than a laugh as he moved his head away from her neck to claim her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more. "Then give me this, give us both this...let me give you everything that I know he doesn't."

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

"Jim I have never nor will I _ever_ be anyone's one night stand, I deserve better than that." Faith stated in a shaky voice that she wished would have been a lot stronger.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

"This will never be a one night stand, I promise you that with everything that I am. Now let me show you exactly how a real man gives a woman pleasure." He growled, his normally raspy voice even more so with the desire that laced it. With a simple nod of her head and kiss on his lips, Faith gave into the passion and desire that had been consuming them both since they first laid eyes on each other.


End file.
